Bisa Jadi! Bisa Jadi!
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Kagami sedang menggandrungi acara baru ditelevisi, dan itu membuat Aomine galau dibuatnya. Penasaran? Silahkan baca :D Enjoy Reading :D


**BISA JADI! BISA JADI!**

**Fandom : Kuroko no Basket**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san, Eat Bulaga Indonesia milik SCTV**

**Warning : judul sama sekaali tak terlibat dengan cerita #plak, OOC (saya tak bisa hidup tanpa OOC XD) *digantung*, garing, aneh, gaje, typo(s), sho ai, absurd dan lain-lain**

**Summary : Kagami sedang menggandrungi acara baru ditelevisi, dan itu membuat Aomine galau dibuatnya.**

**A/N : Cyahhooooo, saia datang membawa pasangan sangar *baca AoKaga*, dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari acara eat bulaga di SCTV dan adik saia XD. Yang kebetulan ikut2an jengkel juga smbil jawab iya tidak iya tidak secara absurdny XD #digorok. Ok Enjoy!**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Aah, sore yang tenang dikediaman Aomine. E, sebenarnya tak terlalu tenang sih pasalnya kini sang kepala keluarga tengah ngedumel merdu didapur. Lelah seharian mengejar kawanan pencuri bukannya mendapat pijatan enak dari sang is_ ehem maksudnya patner hidupnya, dia malah dihadiahi dengan setumpuk piring kotor. Tega sekali sih alis cabang itu!

Sedangkan sang kekasih hati sedang sibuk dengan acara favoritnya. Istri macam apa itu!

Bagaimana nanti kalau mereka sudah punya anak? Siapa yang mengurusnya kalau istrinya malah sibuk berdua dengan televisi?

Masa iya Aomine harus cari pembokat? Hmm sepertinya ide itu tidak buruk juga. Denger-denger ada pembokat cantik yang bernama Kise Ryouta (dikecek). Pinter masak, pinter ngurus rumah, pinter ngurus anak dan pinter ngurus Aomine! Laki-laki dim itu tersenyum ehem mesum. Bayangan imajiner dimana dia sedang dipijitin pembokat pirang nan cantik itu.

Aomine menggeleng. Tidak! Tidak! Taiga lebih seksi! Taiga lebih seksi!

Meskipun kesal Aomine tetap khidmat mencuci piring-piring itu. Yah, memangnya mau bagaimana lagi. Daripada si patner ngambek terus dalam seminggu tak ada 'jatah', mending Aomine mencuci piring segunung ini. Sekali-kali jadi suami yang baik, benar 'kan?

Tapi ide memperkerjakan pembantu tetap masuk dilist Aomine.

Bagaimana kalau dia tanya Kagami sekarang? Lebih cepat lebih baik 'kan? Untung juga punya pembantu. Waktu berduaan mereka jadi lebih lama, membuat anak juga jadi lebih cepat (plak).

"Oi! Taiga." Teriak Aomine dari dapur. Tak ada jawaban."Bagaimana kalau kita memperkerjakan pembantu rumah tangga?" masih hening.

"Iya! Iya!" entah kenapa terdengar jawaban antusias dari sosok didalam ruang tamu itu. Aomine nyengir.

"Aku yang milih ya?" tanya Aomine senyum-senyum.

"Iya! Iya!" jawaban antusias lagi. Aomine bungah.

"Yang seksi ya?" sedikit lama menunggu jawaban ini. Aomine jadi sedikit was-was bilamana Kagami tiba-tiba datang dengan seratus bola basket. Mulut Aomine terbuka hendak mengganti pertanyaan.

"Iya! Iya!" oke ingin Aomine berenang dikumpulan busa cucian piringnya ini. Jawaban dari sang kekasih sangatlah super.

"Oke, dengan ini waktu berdua kita akan lebih lama! aku tidak sabar menghabiskan sepanjang hari didalam kamar." Aomine tersenyum sesuatu, membayangkan sepanjang hari didalam kamar, bergumul didalam selimut, bermain 'ini itu'. Ah pasti hidup berasa disurga.

"Iya!" Kagami bersuara lagi. Ah dia memang istri yang baik untuk Aomine. Terima kasih Kami-sama, kau telah menurunkan, seorang bidadara penurut. Aomine menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Lalu membuat anak yang banyak!" seru Aomine.

"Tidak!" jawaban cepat penuh frustasi datang dari sosok yang entah kenapa masih sibuk dengan tontonannya.

**Prang**

Piring yang Aomine pegang terjatuh secara dramatis. Apa maksudnya dengan kata 'tidak' itu? Aomine segera berlari menuju ruang tamu. Tak peduli dengan busa sabun yang masih setia berkumpul ditangan Aomine.

"Tidak bodoh! Bukan itu!" terdengar suara Kagami lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Aomine berdiri diambang pintu."Taiga?"

_Berkaki dua?_

_Tidak! Tidak!_

_Berkaki tiga?_

_Tidak! Tidak!_

Kagami masih fokus dengan acara di TV."Kh! bodoh sekali dia! Mana ada binatang berkaki tiga!" gerutu Kagami.

_Berbulu?_

_Iya, tidak! Tidak!_

"Tidak! mana ada ikan berbulu!" Kagami mengacak rambutnya.

_Hidup di darat?_

_Tidak! Tidak!_

_Hidup di air?_

Sontak Kagami berteriak."Iya! iya!"

_Ikan!_

_Iya!_

"Dasar payah, kalian jadi kalah waktu 'kan?" Kagami menoleh dan seseorang tengah terbengong diambang pintu."Sudah selesai mencuci piringnya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"…"

Apa ini artinya beberapa kalimat pengajuan-permintaan-izin-memperkerjakan-pembantu itu berlaku _one side. _Karena si pihak lain ternyata yah kalian tau sendiri 'kan?

Aomine kembali ke dapur tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Apa dia salah memilih orang untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup untuk selama-lamanya?

Lelaki tan itu kembali berkutat dengan busa sabun. Dan terdengar teriakan 'Iya! Iya' dan 'Tidak! Tidak' dari seberang. Ingin rasanya dia melempar perangkat elektronik persegi itu.

Dia galau sekarang. Acara itu benar-benar menyita perhatian Kagami padanya. Karena galau dengan showeran sudah terlalu _mainstream _Aomine sekarang galau dengan meniup busa-busa sabun. Setidaknya sedikit menghibur dengan keberadaan gelembung-gelembung kecil yang berterbangan.

**END**

Yatta selesai XD

Bener2 deh saia lg tergila-gila dengan AoKaga. Tapi tetep ngeshipp AoKi selalu. Gomen ya Kisecchi dirimu nyempil dengan hina dihayalan Ahomine #digrebek

Ok, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca

Mav dengan segala ketidak jelasan fic ini, ini hanya seklebat ide yg muncul untuk minta diketik #nunduk2

Dan ini sepertinya fic yang maksa banget -,-

Just for fun :D

Review yes! Flame no!


End file.
